Mapas
Category: Guias Quando você está perdido no meio do nada, nada melhor do que um bom mapa e um bom uso das teclas M e U. Abaixo estão os links dos mapas que encontramos. Lugares Core (acessíveis por todas as campanhas) Realms of the Gods Estas áreas não são mostradas em nenhum outro mapa porque são localizadas nos "Mists". * Fissure of Woe por guildwars.incgamers.com 215KB * Underworld por guildwars.incgamers.com 219KB Mapas do Prophecies Mapas do Pre-Searing * Coloured Map by GameAmp 274KB (incompleto) * A detailed version of the Catacombs por J. Kougar * Map of Pre-Searing Ascalon por Skaare of Aiur 368KB Notas Mapa de Tyria Post-Searing *Tyria por Matt Dragontamer (100% completo / Depois do fechamento das arenas) * Mapa normal por Guild Wars incgamers 2.6MB * Mapa de Tyria: Prophecies e GWEN por Skaare of Aiur 6.20MB Notas * Mapa 100% para o título Grandmaster Cartographer por Gem 4.5MB * Mapa +100% De Tyria (com todas as arenas) 5.29MB por TC fish * Mapa de Tyria 100% após o update de 7/17/07 por Killu Killaya 279.48KB *Mapa 100% com escala original (depois do update do EoTn) por Dr Ishmael 6.19MB(vários lugares faltando, mas ainda assim 100%) *Mapa de Elite Skills em Tyria interativo Regiões * Ascalon 441KB * Northern Shiverpeaks 477KB * Kryta 508KB * Maguuma Jungle 427KB * Crystal Desert 312KB * Southern Shiverpeaks 517KB Nota: Este mapa não inclui conteúdo adicionado no update de Sorrow's Furnace em 2005. * Ring of Fire Island 139KB Localização dos Collectors * Collectors por região galeria em GameAmp Embaixo de Tyria Estas áreas não são mostradas em nenhum outro mapa pois são subterrâneas. * Uma versão detalhada das Catacombs por J.Kougar * Sorrow's Furnace por Guild Wars @ IncGamers.com 205KB Mapas do Factions *Cantha por Matt Dragontamer (100% completo) *Mapa de Cantha incluindo nome de regiões/ouposts 2.72MB por Skaare of Aiur - Notas * Mapa +100% de Cantha (Arena de Shing Jea incluída) 3.06MB por TC fish *Localização dos Bosses em Shing Jea por Nafergo *Mapa de Elite Skills em Cantha interativo Mapas de Alliance Battles *Mapas das Alliance Battle (todas as 5 arenas em uma imagem) 1.43MB por TC fish Mapas do Nightfall *Elona com as Elite Skills 4.8MB por Elminster (Mapa completo com localização das Elite Skills) - Mudanças: Hahan, Faithful Protector em Garden of Seborhin agora tem Word of Healing ao invés de Martyr. Jerneh Nightbringer não pode ser mais achado em Marga Coast *Elona por Matt Dragontamer (100% completo) *Elona 3.1MB (100.7%, para GMC) por Silent Vex *Elona 3.7MB (mapa completo) por Guild Wars Vault *Mapa de Elona incluindo nome de regiões/ouposts 2.36MB por Skaare of Aiur - Notas * Mapa completo com localização de Bosses e Armas Green 6MB por - Didis / Lowland lions *Mapa Continental de Elona 3.15MB por Dr Ishmael (tamanho original, totalmente visível, limpo, 100% GMC) * Mapa +100% de Elona (Sunspear Arena não incluída) 2.83MB por TC fish * Mapa com os tesouros de Elona 2.71MB por Norrie *Elite Skills de Elona em um mapa interativo Realm of Torment * Mapa geral do Realm of Torment * Gates of Torment 112KB por Graywing * Realm of Torment com portais para áreas exploráveis 140KB por Bikini * The Shadow Nexus 49KB por Graywing * Nightfallen Jahai 91KB por Graywing * Domain of Pain 106KB por Graywing * Domain of Fear 108KB por Graywing * Domain of Fear com as bençãos(blessings) 142KB por Bikini (map legend) * Domain of Secrets 97KB por Graywing * Domain of Secrets com blessings 135KB por Bikini (map legend) * Depths of Madness 142KB por Graywing * Depths of Madness with blessings 177KB por Bikini (map legend) * Abaddon's Gate / Throne of Secrets 108KB por Graywing * Domain of Anguish 165KB por Graywing Regiões * Istan 618KB por Guild Wars Vault * Kourna 1001KB por Guild Wars Vault * Vabbi 1MB por Guild Wars Vault * The Desolation 748KB por Guild Wars Vault Mapas do Eye Of The North * Pré-vista do mapa do GWEN 11.0MB por TC fish * Mapa de Tyria: Prophecies e GWEN por Skaare of Aiur 6.20MB Notas